


Long Distance Call

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna calls C.J. to give her the good news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the less-then-stellar title. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to call this. This is not the best of my prompt responses either.

_“Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string - everything, absolutely everything! No phones, phones all broken. Hello? Anyone there? No, 'cause the phones aren't working!”_

_Ianto Jones ‘Torchwood’_

* * *

 

Donna didn’t know why she was nervous.  After all, CJ was probably the closest female friend she had.  There was no reason to be nervous about calling her to share what most would find to be good news.  Except that CJ had seemed to find this particular vein of news displeasing two years ago.

 

When CJ picked up, they went through the regular pleasantries.  How are things, Did the world end?  Do I need to implement the Zombie Act?.

 

“CJ,” she started when there was a pause, “Remember how you used to say You were to be our first call?”

 

“Yes,” was the response, although it was drawn out like CJ wasn’t sure she wanted to know where this was going.

 

“Well, I’m making you my first call, well after family members, but you are the first call after that.”

 

“Donna.”

 

“I got married.”

 

“You got married.”

 

“Yes.”  There was a pause.

 

“Does Josh know?”  Donna frowned for a second.

 

“Yes, he knows.”

 

“How did he take it?”

 

“Alright.”  She was confused.  Why would Josh react differently.

 

“Its just...I’m happy for you, Donna, if you are happy.  I didn’t know you were dating anyone so its a bit of a surprise that you got married, but I’m happy for you.  I also know that Josh is a little bit in love with you.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“You do? He actually admitted it to you?”

 

“Well, that is usually what one does when one is reciting vows.”  Another pause as that information sunk into CJ’s brain.  Donna decided that given that it was probably 11:30 at night in DC, and CJ had been through a full day of sit room meetings and various other headaches and perhaps that was why she wasn’t connecting the dots.

 

“You married Josh?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When?”

 

“Approximately 4 hours ago.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean why?”

 

“You two could barely tell me you were actually talking to each other outside of work stuff a month ago.”

 

“We talked.  Trust me, we have done nothing but talk this week.”

 

“Nothing?”  There is a teasing tone to her voice, and Donna’s smile returns.

 

“Alright, not nothing, but we discussed quite a bit, including that conversation you and I had awhile back.”

 

“Donna -”

 

“Its ok, CJ.  I needed that conversation.  It was good advice.”

 

“But it didn’t have all the information.”

 

“No, but it didn’t make your statements any less valid.  Look, we figured things out, and decided that we should get married.  So we did.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you.  Both of you.  Is Josh there?”

 

“Yes, hold on.”  She hands Josh the phone and watches as Josh and CJ mock fight over whether he was out of his mind and that he better take care of her (which Josh actually answers with a serious voice that he will while looking straight at her).  She knows that CJ and Josh’s friendship has been strained since Gaza.  Maybe not as bad as he and her, and not as openly bad as he and Toby had been, but still.  So it was nice to see him and CJ joking.

 

It was nice knowing that while things had changed, and some couldn’t be fixed, there was some healing going on.  She worked her hand into his, interlacing their fingers as he continued to talk to CJ.  She smiled as she caught the glint of gold on his finger.  It wasn’t quite the right size, they really should get it resized, but it was a symbol that they had gone through with it.

 

And their big sister was happy for them.

 


End file.
